


Coach Hale

by SinQueen69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Coach Derek Hale, Creampie, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Hand Job, Locker Room Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scott is getting there, Sloppy Seconds, Stiles Stilinski is a cock slut, Stiles and Scott are in grade 12, Underage - Freeform, lacrosse coach Derek Hale, power rush, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Coach Derek Hale walks in on Stiles and Scott in the showers and decides the two of them need an extra lesson.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 531





	Coach Hale

Derek was about to finish locking up his office and doing his rounds of the locker room before heading to his empty loft. Derek sighed to himself before he paused when he heard running water coming from the showers. Derek headed over curiously but came to a full stop a moment later and his cock twitched as he took in the sight of Stiles and Scott making out heatedly under the shower’s spray. Both of them were naked and pressed together, their movements sloppy and uneven and Derek wondered if a nudge here and there if they could be more coordinated. 

Derek cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest to get the attention of the horny teenagers.

“Coach!” Scott squeaked when he looked up at Derek hunching his shoulders to hide from the older man who was standing at the entrance of the showers. Stiles leaned his head back against the tiles and blinked slowly at their coach. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” Derek drawled, raking his eyes up and down the two teen’s naked and wet bodies. Their erections were pressed together and Scott’s fingers dug into Stiles’ hips as Stiles dragged his hands up and down the other teen’s sides. 

“We uh,” Scott swallowed hard before moaning when Stiles reached between them, curling his hand around them both. 

“I’m sure Coach Hale could give us some pointers. He is meant to teach us how to work together right?” Stiles’ eyes were blown wide with lust and Derek’s cock pressed against the zipper of his jeans at what Stiles was implying. He had been thinking about it and was pleased Stiles’ was on the same page, and from the whimper Scott made it sounded like he was as well. 

“Come here than boys,” Derek ordered and watched amused as the two shut off the showers and hurried towards him.

“On your knees,” Derek followed up, keeping his stern Coach voice and smiled widely when both of them sank to their knees and looked up at him with excited eyes. 

“Why don’t you pretty boys kiss for me, get me excited about this,” Derek suggested as he began to unzip his jeans. Stiles took Scott’s face in his hands and kissed him, Scott moaned and returned the kiss while he reached down to stroke teasingly at Stiles’ cock. 

“Oh yes, just like that boys,” Derek licked his lips as he took his cock out of his jeans and began to pump the thickening length as he watched the teen’s sloppily make out with each other, giving and taking with practiced ease. It was quite the nice picture for the Coach and his cock pulsed in his hand as his arousal mounted. He wanted nothing more than to coat their pretty faces with his seed but his attention was drawn away when Stiles shuffled on his knees with his back arching, pushing out his ass in an inviting way. 

“I’m assuming you boys have heard of the 69 position? Stilinski you get on top of McCall.” Derek ordered when the two broke their kiss and wide, dark eyes looked up at Derek with mounting excitement. 

“Oh yes please,” Stiles panted as he playfully pushed Scott down onto the ground still by Derek’s feet and got into position above him. 

“Stilinski, suck McCall off and McCall get your best friend’s hole loose and wet,” Derek slowed his strokes, not wanting to come just yet as he watched the teens on the floor. Stiles moaned as he eagerly swallowed down his best friend’s cock, hand cupping Scott’s balls at the same time. Scott swore before he tugged Stiles’ cheeks apart and buried his face there. Derek grunted as he had to tighten his grip on his throbbing cock as h watched the teens pleasure each other in the way he told them to.

The rush of power was just as arousing as the sight of it and Derek shed his hoodie and jeans so he was just as naked as the two teens. Derek grabbed lube he saw sitting rather obviously in Stiles’ open locker and slicked up his cock as lewd slurping noises filled the empty locker room. Stiles’ head was bobbing up and down as he sucked Scott’s cock while Scott licked and prodded at Stiles’ hole until he was easily tongue fucking his best friend. 

“Impressive McCall, you got Stilinski very loose and wet,” Derek commented when Scott pulled back to take a deep breath, but his hands kept Stiles ass spread to let Derek get a good look at Stiles’ puffy and shining hole. 

“Now McCall, watch and learn. You’re going to get a front-row seat to see how a real man fucks,” Derek commented as he settled down so he was kneeling above Scott’s face and the fat head of his cock was pressed against Stiles’ virgin hole. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, yes!” Stiles popped off of Scott’s cock when Derek pushed forward, watching as the teen’s eager hole swallowed up the tip of his cock. Derek gripped Stiles’ thin hips and then pulled him backwards, sheathing every last inch of his sizeable cock into the hot, tight, virgin channel. 

“Coach! Oh fuck, yes, oh God, so big!” Stiles babbled as he dropped his head against Scott’s thigh, gasping desperately for breath as his body shook and trembled as it tried to adjust to Coach Hale’s large cock. 

Scott’s mouth was hanging open and he was giving little whimpers as he stared at the sight of his best friend’s hole expanding and clenching as it took all of Derek’s massive cock like it was made to do that. Scott watched breathlessly as Derek began to move, began to thrust into his best friend’s ass and the sound of the Coach’s balls smacking against Stiles’ ass echoed in his ears. Scott’s hips began to jerk on reflex, smearing pre-cum over Stiles’ cheek each time as he watched entranced at the sight above him. 

“I’m going to blew my load deep in your tight little ass Stilinski, do you want that?” The Coach grunted as he ground his cock deeper into the teen’s ass. 

“Yes, oh God yes Coach! Come in my ass, fuck give me your load!” Stiles sounded on the verge of sobbing as he clung to his best friend’s thighs as his cock dripped steadily onto Scott’s throat from where it was swaying with each thrust Derek gave into him. 

“That’s what I thought,” Derek grunted amused before he let out a long moan as he buried his cock as deep as he could go into the teen’s ass. Stiles whined and gasped as he felt a rush of cum flood into him and slowly drip down his thighs as the Coach’s cock throbbed and jerked inside of him. 

Scott whimpered as drops of Derek’s cum landed on his face as he watched with wide eyes as he watched as the older man’s cock throbbed as he emptied his load into his best friend’s ass. Scott’s mouth watered in a new way, as Derek pulled out of Stiles' ass and more cum oozed out of Stiles’ puffy, used hole. 

“You like that sight on your best friend huh McCall?” Derek sounded interested and still out of breath as he watched as Scott stared captive at Stiles' cum-filled hole. 

“Yes Coach,” Scott whispered and Stiles made a weak noise against Scott’s thigh.

“Your best friend hasn’t come yet McCall, why don’t you slid into his messy hole and finish him off?” Derek suggested as he manhandled Stiles up off of Scott and easily bent him over the bench between a row of lockers. 

Stiles gasped as he clung to the bench, spread his legs for better balance as his hard cock settled against the rough wood. Stiles gasped and squirmed when Derek hooked his thumbs into his hole and pulled his rim wider allowing more of his cum to escape. 

“This is a good look on you Stilinski,” Coach Hale commented and Stiles felt his body flush more with pride at the praise. 

“Come on McCall, don’t keep your best friend waiting,” Derek commanded as he let go of Stiles hole, pleased that the teen’s rim kept its loose shape from his tugging. Scott had his hand around the base of his cock as he shuffled into place behind his best friend. 

“Come on Scotty, fuck me just like Coach Hale did,” Stiles encouraged. That was all that Scott needed to hear as he spread Stiles' ass cheeks again and drove his cock into his best friend’s messy hole. Derek felt his cock plumping up at the sight of the two best friends fucking each other senseless, Scott using Derek’s cum as lube. 

“Don’t even think about stopping,” Derek whispered in Scott’s ear as he used the bottle of lube again to slick up his cock and fingers again. Scott let out a groan when the Coach’s fingers pushed into him, forcing him that much deeper into Stiles. 

Stiles looked over his shoulder and moaned languidly as he watched as Scott’s face screwed up in new pleasure as the Coach worked him open with his fingers. 

“If you stop McCall, I stop, understood?” Derek whispered in Scott’s ear when he noticed that Scott had stopped moving. His words made Scott shudder and he tightened his grip on Stiles' ass and began to drive back into the teen below him as Derek removed his fingers.

“You’re going to love this as much as Stilinski does,” Derek promised Scott as he nudged the head of his cock against Scott’s slightly loosened hole. Derek felt a thrill go through him as he pushed into Scott’s Virgin hole, he had taken both of the teen’s virginity that day and he was addicted to the power rush it gave him. 

“Oh fuck, yes Coach!” Scott cried out as his head fell back against the older man’s chest as he buried his cock deep into his best friend, moving in sync with the hard thrusts Derek began to give into him. 

Stiles reached behind to grab Scott’s wrist as he moaned loudly, helplessly as his cock began to spurt cum as his orgasm hit him as Scott’s cock began to hammer against his prostate, as Scott was forced harder and deeper into him. 

Derek grinned at the sight of Stiles going limp on the bench, ass propped up and shaking as he still took each of Scott’s thrusts. Derek ground his cock deeper into Scott’s tight ass and grunted as Scott let out his cry of pleasure, as he came not even a minute later, adding his load to Stiles already sloppy and messy ass. 

Scott panted and gasped as he doubled over Stiles back, Derek unable to stop himself from coming for a second time, blowing his load into the teen’s hole like he had done for Stiles. Derek winced as he pulled out but felt that rush of power again as he watched his cum trail out of Scott’s used hole and he smiled pleased as the two teens lazily kissed, their bodies pressed together in a way that showed the Coach both of their spent cocks and sloppy holes. 

“Hit the showers boys, you’re extra practice is done for the day,” Derek said as he picked up his discarded clothes. 

“Thank you, Coach,” Stiles sounded dazed but quite pleased.

“Yeah, thanks, Coach,” Scott repeated sounding even more out of it than Stiles did.

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a safe anonymous place for darker/filthy requests. Please read before making a request :) 
> 
> https://forms.gle/tEg3QaLzc3irodi49


End file.
